Marrah, Meet Slenderman and Splendorman
by Alex Maria Johnson
Summary: Marrah McClain was raped and left for dead, that is, after she was bitten and saved by a vampire. But that was in 1812. In 1912, she meets the infamous Slenderman. And in 2012, she meets him and his older brother, Splendorman. How will she hide them from her boss, Damien, the one who bit her. Rated M for blood and gore. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Marrah, Meet Slenderman and Splendorman. Ch.1**

(My second Mythology story, so be nice. Anyway, here's the Summary.)

(Summary: Marrah McClain was rapped and was left for dead… But, a mysterious man came out of nowhere and gave her a second chance to live, by biting her and changing her into a vampire… But, that was in 1812. But a hundred years later, she encounter the Slenderman…already knowing what she was, he doesn't kill her… And another hundred years later, she encounters him again, with his older brother, Splendorman. Things are about to get even more interesting for Marrah…)

~~~~Marrah's POV ~Flashback~

_I was bleeding…internally… Being forced to have sex was something a girl in this village did not want to go through. But having forced sex by two men, I tried to fight back, but it was no use… _

_I was on my side, bleeding heavily. My vision was getting more blurry, I tried to scream…but it was no use.. Suddenly, a man came out of nowhere and walked towards me. I think it was a man? Maybe he could put me out of my misery…_

"_H-Help…me…please…" I managed to speak out to him. As he gotten closer, the smell of fresh blood filled my nostrils… _

_He then crouched down and gently turned my head to the side, revealing my neck to him._

"_If you want revenge on those men who did this to you…I can help you get that revenge." He told me._

"_H-How?" I said weakly. But instead of an answer, he lifted my up in a sitting position; turning my head to the right, revealing the left side of my neck…and biting down on it, piercing my skin. I let out a painful gasp. But he didn't stop. It was like he was injecting me with something…_

_But the next thing I knew, was that I felt stronger, my canines began to grow and feel very sharp, my eyes turned into blood red, and the need for blood…human blood._

_He then let go of my neck and gently pulled me up in a standing position with ease. Like I didn't weigh a thing to him. He smiled at me._

"_Go, hunt those who have done this to you Marrah. Suck their blood dry." He whispered in my ear._

"_Yes, master.." I said as I ran, faster than any man alive on earth! _

Time change, Marrah's POV. Still flashback.

_I ran to find those two men who had raped me and left me to die. I didn't have to look far, smelling their scent, the scent of innocent women._

_They were hiding out in an old building, I could tell because the scent became stronger. I stopped in front of the door to hear screams of pain and pleasure, smirking, I kicked the door as hard as I could, making it bang very hard against the wall. Making them yell out in surprise and shock._

"_You two men who left me to die…AFTER YOU FUCKING RAPPED ME! Prepare to fucking die!" I yelled, with inhuman speed, I felt my fingernails grow into sharp claws. Slicing and cutting the men who left me to die… Then, biting their necks hard; sucking their blood until there was no more._

_I stopped when there was no more blood to drink… Looking up at the women who were in the corner, cowering in fear. I hissed softly at them, glaring slightly. _

"_If you tell a single soul in this village, I will hunt you down and kill you. Got that?!" I half yelled at the four. The nodded still in fear._

"_Good. Now, get the hell outta here. Now!" I half yelled again as they quickly left the building._

"_I'm proud of you." I turned to see the same man who bit me. He was standing on the other side of the room, smirking in triumphant. _

"_I never got your name.." I told him. He smiled softly._

"_Damien Knight." He told me. Now without my vision being blurry, I can actually see what he looks like. He had shoulder length black hair, blood red eyes, slightly tanned skin, wearing a black trench coat and black pants, and wearing hunting boots._

_What I was wearing was a white corset, a black wavy dress, and knee high boots. My hair was a dark brown color, I had light tanned skin, and blood red eyes._

"_What did you do to me?" I asked him as he walked over to me. He grinned._

"_I turned you into a vampire." He told me. "But, here are some rules. Only come out in the daylight for a short period of time, drink plenty of blood to survive; like animal blood or human blood, and lastly, you are never to return or see your family again. To be safe." He quickly added the last part because of the look on my face._

_There was no turning back, ever. I sighed softly and nodded at this. He then held out his hand, silently asking me to take it; which I did. And then, we were off, into the night. Forever._

~~~~Time skip, year, 1912, 100 years later. Marrah's POV.

I was currently walking in the woods, at night of course. Humming to myself as Damien was at another location, hunting.

I then heard the sound of a twig snapping, thanks to my advanced hearing. I turned to the sound, only to find no one there. Hell, I couldn't even get a scent at all. I hissed softly to myself at this.

It was a hundred years since I was turned into a vampire… Hunting wounded animals to feed, meeting extraordinary creatures throughout the years, and being hunted down by vampire hunters… To me, that was normal.

I sighed again as I turned to walk into another direction, I then hear another twig snapping not that far from me, I turned and glared hard in that direction.

"If you a damn human then you're dead!" I yelled out. "Don't make me find you, human! I can hear you and smell you! SO COME OUT YOU COWARD!" I yelled. That's when I saw…it. A being alright, but not human.. Wanna know why? 'Cause that thing didn't even have a face at all!

The being was wearing a charcoal black suit, white dress shirt, and a black tie. I could smell the scent of dead bodies on him. Better then calling him an it, right?

Suddenly, black tendrals came out of his back, he then was walking closer to me, I hissed loudly at him; warning him to back off. I showed him my long, sharp fangs. Letting my fingernails grow into sharp claws… Eyes flashing in warning.

He then stopped, tendrals still moving slightly. As if he was thinking. He then spoke.

"Vampire…" He said softly, but I heard him clear as day. I nodded at him.

"You damn right I am." I hissed. One of his tendrals reached me and gently pushed my head to the side, revealing my bite mark that Damien gave me.

"You're lucky…vampire." He said as he disappeared into the darkness.

Well, that was a weird experience.

"MARRAH? WHY ARE YOU?" Damien called out my name, snapping me out of my thoughts. So, letting out a loud shrill whistle, letting him know where I was at. That's how we know we let eachother know where we are at.

Next thing I knew, was that Damien was right next to me, pulling me into a hug. In return, I hugged him back.

"I see that you have missed me?" I asked as he nodded.

"Come, let's head home. Daylight is approaching." He told me as we ran towards home.

But what I didn't know, was that I was going to meet the Slenderman in the future… I just know it.

(A/N: well, I hoped you guys liked it. But don't worry, Marrah is going to meet the Slenderman and his older brother, Splendorman. All I need is good reviews, maybe I'll continue. R&R! Camigirl out!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Marrah, Meet Slenderman and Splendorman. Ch.2**

(A/N: I'm back! And I finally got a review! A good one! So, I'll continue. Please R&R!)

~~~~~~ Marrah's POV. Year, 2012. 100 years later.

I sighed softly, animal blood dripping from my chin as I finished feeding from a buck. It didn't even see me coming at all, which was a good thing too. I grabbed its neck and snapped it, killing it instantly.

Slowly standing up, looking around and sniffing the air for any human scent. Finding none, I walked off deeper into the woods. A lot of humans say that these woods are haunted, and say that when someone enters here…they never come out alive… Which isn't true, these woods aren't haunted, it's just some damn human scarring other humans to make him or her act tough.

Damien was hunting in another state across the country, leaving me to hunt on my own now. After my encounter with the Slenderman, I've been getting these feelings of being watched and followed. About a year later, Damien told me that I can start hunting on my own; which to me was awesome.

So far I've been hunting humans that deserve death, like murderers, rapists, and etc. What my favorite hobby is saving innocent lives, and erasing his or her memories… A gift of mine. You see, I have powers that a mortal can ever dream of. Like…manipulating lightning, controlling fire, water, earth, and wind. But, it takes years to practice and to control them properly.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the scent of candy and other sweets filled the night air. I slowly looked around to see who or what was causing it.

"I know you're there…I can smell you!" I called out. But, I didn't get an answer… I glared.

You're probably wondering what I'm wearing… Well, I'm wearing a white halter top, black leather skinny pants, black knee high boots, and a black trench coat. My dark brown hair gently blowing in the wind, blood red eyes looking around.

"Don't make me find you!" I called out again. Again, nothing. I growled lowly.

Suddenly the scent of dead bodies also filled the air, and my eyes widened. Oh _hell_ no. Him again, the infamous Slenderman…

"We meet again, huh Slenderman." I said rather loudly as he came into my vision. But next to him was another tall figure, but he had…polka dots? All over his suit? He had a face, a cheery look on his white face and was wearing a top hat with polka dots all over it and a bright red bow tie.

What?

"So this is the vampire you were telling me so much about." He said, his voice all cheery and happy. One word. Creepy.

Slender nodded as an answer. I didn't take me that long to realize that the two of them were brothers. I could tell just by looking at them.

"My name is Marrah. Marrah McClain." I introduced myself. Slender's brother grinned even more.

"Splendorman's my name, and spreading cheer is my game." He said happily. I looked over at Slender, who was facepalming. I held back a laugh.

"Nice to meet you. So, your brother told you about me, huh?" I asked as he nodded. So that's why I've been getting that feeling of being watched and followed all the time. That explains a lot.

"I'm guessing that…you're older?" Again he nodded. I heard Slender groan aloud, causing me to laugh. He looked at me with a blank stare(no pun intended). I smirked at this because I could tell that he was now glaring at me.

"Has he told you that I kill and drink the blood of humans?" I asked Splendorman. His black eyes widened at that and shook his head. "And I was raped and left for dead about 200 years ago…" I told him, venom dripping from my words.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Slender asked me softly. I shrugged.

"Because, I didn't want too. Now, if you two don't mind. I'm gonna continue feeding on more animals. Later." I told them as a ran away to another location, with inhuman speed.

~~~~~Time change, Marrah's POV. (Get used to it.)

I was now wiping off fresh blood from a deer, licking my lips and sighing softly. I jumped when I heard a voice.

"So this is what you mean by feeding…" I spun around to see who the voice belonged to, and it was Splendorman. I glared.

"Don't freakin' do that!" I whispered yelled at him. But when I saw the look on his face, it was the look of worry. And slight fear.

"What? You've never seen a vampire feeding before?" I asked.

"Well…yes. But, a lot more gruesome. He told me as he walked towards me. My eyes widened slightly. Then he added, "But they weren't human like you, but more creature like…and scary looking." He shuddered slightly.

Okay, I did _not_ want to meet _those_ kind of vampires… Damien never even told me about them, and maybe for a very good reason…

"So, off topic. How long have you been a vampire?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"About…two hundred years ago, today." I said, looking at the ground. I then felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw Splendy smiling happily.

"The past is in the past. Start looking towards the future." He told me. I smiled at that.

"Thanks…Splendy." I said as his smile had gotten wider.

Suddenly, we both heard a blood, curdling scream. And that scream belonged to a female.

"Shit!" I cursed loudly

"What?! What is it?!" Splendy quickly asked, looking around.

"Werewolf… Male.." I hissed angerly as the screams have gotten closer. Suddenly a 18 year old girl came running out into the clearing. Once she saw us she looked relieved.

"Oh thank Christ!" She yelled and ran quickly over to where Splendy and I were standing. She hid behind him, crying. Then we all heard a blood curdling howl…

"Monica? What are you doing here?" Splendy asked the girl. Concern and confusion was on his face.

"I-I was looking f-for you… But then that thing came outta nowhere and snarled at me, running towards me and I ran as fast I could… That's why I'm here… I'm so sorry Splendy!" She told him as she cried harder.

"Splendy, get her the hell outta here. I know who this werewolf is... I recognize his scent." I told him.

"He'll kill you!" Monica yelled at me. I smirked.

"I'm not human." I said as the creature came rushing through the brush, snarling and growling at us. I hissed loudly, my fangs showing as my fingernails grew sharper than knives.

"We meet again ya overgrown furball!" I yelled at him. He snarled in anger.

"You remember me, don't you?! Ya damn dog!" Oh yeah, that pissed him off alright as he charged at me. I smirked. Now, let the fun begin…

I charged at him and then, all hell broke loose. We fought, bit, clawed at each other, thrown one another against various trees, and were bleeding from our fresh battle wounds.

"Give up fur ball?" I taunted at him. My response was a growl and he charged at me again, that's when I leaped and slashed my sharp nails at his eye and face, causing him to howl in pain.

"Aw, did that hurt?" I said, smirking. Then, I roundhouse kicked him in the side of his head, sending him flying across the clearing.

"You'll pay for that vampire!" He snarled in rage. But then, we all heard the loudest howl that we have _ever_ heard. The werewolf growled and sent a bone chilling glare at me.

"This isn't over…vampire.." He told me as he ran on all fours to the source of the howl.

"I'll be waiting ya damn dog!" I called after his retreating form. I looked over where Splendy and his human friend had been watching.

"That…was friggin' awesome!" Monica exclaimed. "You weren't kidding when you said you weren't human…" She said as Splendy had placed her on the ground.

"My name's Monica Torres." She said happily. "What's yours?" She asked me.

"Marrah McClain." I told her. I looked at Splendy who said.

"You'll get used to her hyperness. My brother is still getting used to her." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You're very lucky, Monica… If you didn't come running and screaming you'd be his next meal." I told her. She looked down and rubbed her arm.

"I'm sorry that I've caused all this…" She said softly, "But I was getting lonely at home… And I hate being alone…" She said sadly as Splendy hugged her softly in comfort. I sighed.

"I know what it's like to be lonely, and hating that feeling…" I told her. I looked up at the now lighten sky, cursing under my breath.

"It's starting to get bright out her… Splendy, take Monica home." I told him.

"But what about you? Don't you have anywhere to live?" Monica asked and Splendy nodded in agreement.

"I travel a lot. I don't like staying at one place too long. I don't want vampire hunters to find me or my boss… " I said to them. Monica nodded in understanding.

"Well, I hope we'll see eachother again. 'Cause that'll be freakin' awesome!" She said, smiling. I too, smiled.

"Maybe someday. Right now my boss is wondering where I'm at… Later guys." I said as I ran towards Damien and I's hideout with inhuman speed.

This was gonna be _fun_ trying to explain this to him…

(A/N: Damien, Marrah, and Monica belongs to me. Slenderman and Splendorman belongs to Mythology stuff. Well, I hoped you guys liked this chapter, because I need good reviews to continue. Camigirl out!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Marrah, Meet Slenderman and Splenderman. Ch.3**

(A/N: I'm back! With a new chapter as well! Enjoy!)

~~~~~Monica's POV.

I sighed softly as Splendy was carrying me on his back. After my almost death experience with a werewolf can really get to you…

"You alright Monica? You're awfully quiet." Splendy asked me with concern in his voice.

"Just thinking." I told him softly. Next thing I knew was that he gently moved me to his chest, hugging me.

"About what happened earlier?" He asked me while gently lifting my chin up so I could look up at his face. I nodded while sighing softly.

"I'm still sorry… I should've stayed at home…but you know that I hate being alone…" I said quietly.

He began to gently rub my back, my head resting on his shoulder. Tonight's events hit me hard, but, if I hadn't run away from that damn werewolf…I wouldn't have found Splendorman and Marrah. I let out a yawn, slowly drifting into a blissful sleep.

~~~~~Marrah's POV.

"You could've been killed!" I flinched as Damien was scolding me like a newborn vampire.

"I handled it didn't I? I had him where I wanted him if that other werewolf hadn't called for him!" I half yelled. Damien sighed while putting his fingers through his now spiky jet black hair.

"I worry about you, Marrah. I care about you and your safety." He told me while pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry…" I said softly. "It won't happen again, I promise." I told him.

"Good." He said, smiling. I smiled back.

"So…how was hunting?" I asked my boss. He just shrugged.

"Same old, same old… Nothing new, as usual. So, tell me about this human?" He asked as my eyes widened… Oh shit.

"How do you know about her?" I asked cautiously.

"You have her scent on you." He told me. Damn it!

"I saved her from that werewolf that tried to kill her. I told her to run, but she stayed and watched the fight… She thanked me and she quickly ran off." I told him.

He was quiet for a minute, then spoke.

"Why didn't you erase her memory? She could tell people about us." He said while slightly glaring at me. I sighed softly.

"Next time I see her, I'll erase her memory…" I said softly. Damien nodded.

"Good. Now, I'm off to get a good days sleep. I suggest you do the same thing." He said while heading to his bedroom. I walked over to the sofa and sat down, putting my legs up on the table and layed my head back, closing my eyes; thinking about Slender, Splendy, and Monica.

~~~~~Monica's POV

I slowly woke up to realize that I was in my room… My bedroom walls had various posters of my favorite bands. Such as, Linkin Park, Papa Roach, Finger Eleven, Three Days Grace, and Tokio Hotel. I also had my favorite movie posters. I stretched and sighed, getting out of my bed to head toward the bathroom to take a nice, warm shower.

~~~~Time skip

Once I was done with my shower, I got dressed into a black bra and panties, a light grey tank top, and dark denim blue jeans with a few holes in them. Once I was fully dresses I combed my black, short hair that reached my chin. Once I was done with that I walked out of the bathroom and headed down to the living room.

As I was coming down the stairs, I was greeted by my friend; Splendy. He lifted me up and pulled me into a hug.

"How did you sleep?" He asked me in that awesome cheery voice of his. I smiled.

"I slept great." I said as we've entered the living room. There, sitting in one of the chairs; was Slenderman. I smiled even more.

"Hey Slender." I said happily. He gave me a small wave and stared back at the window.

Splendy sat me down on the couch as he walked over to the window where Slender was staring out. I wonder if people could see them..?

"Only you can see us." Slender told me without looking at me. "To others, we are invisible." He explained. Well, that answers my question.

~~~~~Marrah's POV.

I woke up with a start as I heard growling. Aw shit… How did a werewolf get in the house? Was it the same one that tried to kill Monica? I sniffed the air to find out, but instead, it was a different scent, a scent of a female werewolf.

I then heard the growling again, and this time, I slowly stood up and pull out my knife. I know that it won't defend me…but I know how to threaten a werewolf…with a silver blade.

I slowly and cautiously walked towards the kitchen where the scent was coming from… I just hoped that I wasn't making a stupid move.

I slowly and cautiously walked into the kitchen…and my eyes widened in shock. A white werewolf? Now that's rare. But, how the hell did she even get in the house? Suddenly she stopped what she was doing and slowly turned around to face me.

_Damn it! She can smell my scent! _I mentally yelled. Her crystal blue eyes stared into my red ones. Those eyes of hers shown…kindness? What?

"How the hell did you get in here and why the hell are you here in the first place?" I asked coldly. She just stared at my thinking that I've lost my mind.

"Answer me!" I half yelled.

"…You don't remember me? Do you Marrah?" She said as she walked closer to me.

What?

"How do you know my name? And what are you talking about?" I asked her, very confused.

She then placed a hand on my forehead as old and forgotten memories flooded my mind.

_There was me, only I was seventeen years old at the time, the day after I was biten. And there in front of me was her, only she was hurt. Blood was trickling from her leg wound. I was wrapping up her ankle where it was bleeding. She was whining slightly as I was fixing up her wound. I then place my hand on her wound to heal it; one of my powers that I was still discovering. The next thing we knew, her wound had healed…_

"_There, that should do it." I told her as she slowly stood up. She stood up to be over seven feet tall._

"_Thank you…"_

"_Marrah. My name is Marrah." I told her politely._

"_My name is Serene." _

_With that…she ran off._

"Whoa…" I said as I places a hand on my head. Getting slightly dizzy.

"Now you remember." She said with a smile. "I must leave before Damien wakes up… But in time, we will meet again." She smiled softly as she vanished into thin air.

"Well, that was weird." I said to myself as I left the kitchen to head back into the living room. Hopefully to remember why I had forgotten that memory.

(A/N: I hoped y'all liked it as much as I did! I need good reviews to continue! Camigirl out!)


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Camigirl here! I'm letting y'all know that I'm taking a break from writing for a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I still love you guys! I just need it for a while… I don't know how long my break will be, but I'll let you guys know when I have returned from my break. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and adding my stories to your favorites, you guys rock! I don't know if it's writers blo****ck****, or something else. I don't know… I just hope that you all will understand.**

**Love, Camigirl215.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I'm going to stop writing for a while until I have ideas and no more writers block anymore. I love you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing all of my stories and telling me that you love them and want me to continue writing more chapters, but as of today, I'm going to stop writing for awhile and hoping that the ideas will come to me. I have also changed my Pen Name to my first OC, Alex Maria Johnson. Just letting y'all know. Anyway, I hope that you all will understand and hope that you guys will be patient with me here, and will not ask me when I'm gonna start writing again, 'cause I don't even know… I love you all and I hope that you all will understand.**

**Lots of love, **

**Alex Maria Johnson. ^_^**


End file.
